When Boredom Takes Hold
by Sora Livana
Summary: “How do they know?” He spoke barely above a whisper. As she thought about his question, she frowned.“Maybe they’re spying on us! Or maybe-” A short oneshot, with a sprinkling of Tiva. Read, review and enjoy!


_**A/N: A short oneshot that came to me in the early hours of the morning, and as a result probably has more dialogue in it than all of my other fanfics combined :P I don't think that I've completely broken the fourth wall - just driven into it with a tank :)  
**_

_**Read, review and enjoy!**_

* * *

---

"It's called fan fiction."

"Fan-what?"

"_Fiction_, Tony. Do you never listen?" He gave her an innocent grin.

"Of _course_."

"Hmm… and there is was thinking you were staring at my ass." He gaped at her. She didn't look at him, instead choosing to remain standing in front of the wide-screen, wielding the remote as she would a knife or gun.

"How did you know? Your back's turned!"

"I know, Tony, because I am far smarter than you. Anyway, all you _ever _think about is sex, so why should today be any different?" He didn't take this as an insult, instead shrugging it off and returning to their previous thread of conversation.

"Fan fiction?" She sighed.

"_Yes _Tony. Stories written by people called 'fans', although _why _they name themselves after electrical appliances I do not know. Apparently, they find us interesting enough to write about."

"Oooh, like McGee?"

"In a way." He grinned.

"And what sort of things do they write about, Zee-vah?" He enquired curiously.

"Well, there are the ones written about cases, called 'case-fics', and there are the ones called 'tags', which are about events that have happened _after _our investigations."

"… Ziva?" She gave a deep sigh.

"Yes, Tony?"

"How do they _know_?" He spoke barely above a whisper. As she thought about his question, she frowned.

"I really do not know."

"Maybe they're spying on us! Or maybe-"

_Thwack._

"Ouch. Hello Boss," he winced, feeling the now-tender patch on the back of his head.

"Haven't you two got work to do?"

"…"

"I thought so. _Do it_." He walked over to his desk, but paused before he reached it. "DiNozzo! David!" Their heads shot up from their recently-resumed paperwork. Gibbs gestured at the wide-screen. "What is this?"

"Uhh…"

"Nothing, Boss," Tony muttered, as Ziva quickly removed it from the screen, only to be met with one of Gibbs' famous death-stares.

"Put it back up," he commanded softly, no anger evident in his tone, though they both knew that this could be deceptive. Lowering her eyes as to not meet his gaze, she clicked a button on the controller, returning it to the screen that had been there previously.

"And this is-?"

"Fan fiction," she replied promptly. He didn't even have to sound his next question. "It's about us."

"Is that right, Officer David?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"And it's more important than your paperwork?" She stared at the floor.

"No, Gibbs." She turned away from her irate boss and continued typing up one of her many reports. Although it had already been handed in once, she had been told to redo it because of the amount of mistakes. It wasn't _her _fault that English was such a peculiar language.

Then again, Tony was typing up _his _for the fourth time.

---

The bullpen was completely silent as they all attempted to finish their paperwork before the day ended. McGee had emerged not long after their… discussion. He'd been down at Abby's lab for what seemed like hours, and there wasn't really anyone wondering as to _why_. It was a well-known fact that Abby and he were made for each other, even if _they_ weren't ready to admit it.

As the three of them continued typing, Tony couldn't help but notice the smirk that appeared every so often on Gibbs' face. Trying his best to ignore this, he put his head down and tried to throw himself into the report, but instead failed and kept glancing up at his boss. Whatever it was that he found amusing, it was on his computer. Before long, Gibbs got a phone call from the Director and pushed himself up from his desk, heading towards her office. The second he was out of sight, he jumped up from his desk, grabbed the remote from where Ziva sat and clicked one of the many buttons. Naturally, his actions alerted the other two, who raised their heads and watched in mild interest.

McGee, the quickest reader of the three, finished the page first. By this point, he could hardly contain his snorts of laughter. Ziva finished not too far behind, her mouth dropping open with surprise. Tony, who had always been pretty slow at reading, finished last.

After a few moments of shocked silence, he turned around to Ziva.

"So, Sweet cheeks," he said with a smirk, "enjoy last night?"

"What on earth is this? And why is it called 'Tiva'?" She asked, her face a mask of confusion.

"Apparently our loyal fans think that we're made for each other." Tony grinned. McGee stayed silent throughout this exchange, instead looking around and noticing Gibbs standing at the top of the stairs. The older man gave a him a smirk.

"David! DiNozzo!" They instantly shut-up, jerking their heads up to where he stood. He stared at them long and hard. "Go home."

"Home?" Tony asked, unsure if he was hearing correctly. After all, he hadn't handed his report in yet, and neither had Ziva.

"Yes, DiNozzo - Home. _Now._" The two of them grabbed their coats, rushing out of the bullpen and into the elevator, not even pausing to turn off their computers. Gibbs gave McGee a knowing smile, before gesturing him to leave too. The elevator doors closed.

---

They stood besides each other in silence feeling, for one of the first times ever, awkward in each others' company. Eventually, however, Tony broke into the nothingness with an obviously fake cough.

"So, Sweet Cheeks. You doin' anything tonight." He gave her a wide grin. In response, she gave him a sly smile, but didn't speak.

As they stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor and exited through the main door, nobody noticed that they were holding hands.

After all, who _really _cared about Rule 12?


End file.
